Punishing Ailicec
by IvyValentine1
Summary: Peter Pan and the Pirates. King Kooh plans the perfect punishment for Repsaj's wife after the latter gripes about her. Jasper Hook x Cecilia. One True Pairing (Egypt).


I don't own Peter Pan and the Pirates.

Repsaj scowled at King Kooh's enemies after they appeared near a pyramid. ''You're not going to defeat King Kooh and conquer this world. I'll always protect him.'' After revealing a sword, Repsaj ran to them. He raised the sword above his head. Repsaj brought it down on one enemy's weapon and disarmed him. He viewed his eyes becoming bigger.

''Flee. Don't appear near King Kooh another time,'' Repsaj said to the enemy. He began to swing his sword at other enemies. Repsaj watched as they stepped back. He smiled after they ran from him. He turned and faced King Kooh with Ailicec.

King Kooh smiled. ''Thank you for protecting me again, my brother.''

Repsaj continued to smile. He saw a frown on Ailicec's face. He imitated her. ''Are you still worried about me as I battle King Kooh's enemies?'' Repsaj viewed Ailicec nodding. He kissed her face.

''I don't always battle King Kooh's enemies on my own. King Kooh battles them near me sometimes.''

''I always worry about one enemy…'' Ailicec refused to complete the sentence. ''If you die in front of me…'' She viewed Repsaj shrugging.

''You shouldn't always worry. King Kooh's enemy could end my life. Perhaps I'll get sick and die. Let's enjoy every minute together,'' Repsaj said. He saw tears in Ailicec's eyes. Confused, he tilted his head to one side.

''You're not with me while you protect King Kooh,'' Ailicec said.

Repsaj followed Ailicec and King Kooh into the pyramid. He saw King Kooh's pet cobra near a chamber. Repsaj smiled another time. *The cobra protects its master just like I do.*

Ailicec's eyes widened as she trembled near the cobra. *I always worry about being bitten. Repsaj might not always be able to protect me from the cobra.* She entered her chamber. Ailicec turned to Repsaj. She scowled while tears ran down her face. Ailicec saw concern in Repsaj's eye.

''I loathe King Kooh! He always orders you to battle enemies. King Kooh tears us apart, Repsaj. You're sometimes too exhausted from battles to be with me. I never forgot about the cobra. It always slithers out of a certain chamber.''

Repsaj's shoulders slumped before he fell on a bed.

''The cobra should remain in the chamber. It's going to eventually bite me. King Kooh shouldn't allow it to slither everywhere.''

Repsaj frowned. *My wife always gripes about snakes and King Kooh. She's another reason why I'm usually exhausted.* Repsaj got out of bed and departed. He stepped into King Kooh's chamber. Repsaj viewed King Kooh standing by his bed.

King Kooh's eyes widened. ''Why are you here?'' he asked.

''My wife won't let me rest. Always griping!''

King Kooh began to smile again. ''Your wife won't gripe another time.'' King Kooh viewed Repsaj tilting his head to one side. He muttered something.

Repsaj's frown returned. ''Ailicec won't be harmed?'' he asked.

King Kooh shook his head and still smiled.

''Very well,'' Repsaj said. He followed King Kooh out of the chamber. Repsaj eventually found himself by his bed. His eye settled on Ailicec as she rested. Repsaj frowned at Ailicec. He lifted her…

Many minutes later, Repsaj and King Kooh stood near a pit.

Repsaj still frowned. He glanced at King Kooh's smile. ''Why are you enjoying punishing Ailicec?'' he asked.

''Ailicec is distressing you. She won't bother you after she is punished all evening.''

Ailicec opened her eyes at a snail's pace. Her jaw dropped after she found herself dangling above a pit. Ailicec's wide eyes settled on ropes around her wrists. She struggled. Ailicec turned to King Kooh and Repsaj. She gasped.

''Repsaj?'' Ailicec muttered. She ceased struggling. Ailicec viewed a tear forming in Repsaj's eye. ''Why are you doing this?'' she asked.

Repsaj never replied. Frowning, he glanced at King Kooh. His shoulders slumped again.

Ailicec looked down. She gasped the minute she saw multiple snakes.

The End


End file.
